


Darkvision(s)

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: A prison with 2 occupants, A ghost man and a young teifling girl. Though the room is bitch black, they can see in  the dark. But neither of them likes what they see.





	Darkvision(s)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback weclome.

A cold dark concrete room. A cube, fifteen feet in side length and only 6 feet in height. There is a large metal door, the only entrance or exit to the room, designed to allow no light to enter. The room is pitch black. It is empty besides the small child huddled in the far right corner, a ghost man in the far left corner, and the many stains of blood both old and fresh. Though the room is black, they both have dark vision and can see. But neither is seeing the room nor each other.

Stein see’s a coward and a failure. The ghost is quietly sobbing to himself about his predicament. He truly wants to put on a brave face for Shadani(the child) but he doesn’t know how. She was taken just 2 days ago and he has spent the last 2 days looking for her. He found her, but only by getting captured and stripped of his gear himself. He could easily just go through that wall and escape but that would be abandoning her and she deserves better.

Not that he’s the “better” she deserves. He is all too accustomed to abandoning people. His thoughts drift to the woman who lives in his head, Imryll. He vowed to help save her, to return her to physical form but when the going got tough he immediately offered the path of least resistance, giving her up. She hated him for it and he thought she was right to do so.

Then his thoughts drift to Valorie, his girlfriend/life partner. Last year they were brutally separated by the will of a jealous god. He was killed and reborn as an undead monstrosity before dying again and becoming a ghost version of himself. He assumed she was dead and went on about his (2nd) life. He met a few women and had some fun with them, but he never forgot. None of them were her.

Turns out. Valorie’s alive and well, and much closer than he thought. He betrayed her trust. She was out there, suffering, waiting for him and he just moved on. He should have never stopped looking. He promised her world, even to the point that he insulted a god’s beauty just to praise her. And he just gave up.

That's the way of Frank “stein” N’s life. Getting attached to things but the second they get hard he abandons them. Pathetic. He continues to sob quietly.

The Girl on the other hand is handling this situation a lot better than he is. At least on the outside. She is huddled in a small blue jumpsuit that Phaele made for her. She hugs her knees with her head on them and stares into the darkness at nothing in particular. All of the things worth seeing are in her mind.

She never wanted these powers. As far back as she could remember people had hated her for being a tiefling, calling her “demon” and “monster.” Only one person (up until a few months ago) had ever been nice to her. And then he got himself killed protecting her. Wherever she goes death seems to follow. 

She got some new friends but she knows she doesn't deserve them. She has unintentionally hurt anyone that has gotten close to her. _It's better if they just leave me alone._ Maybe those people were right.

The child continues to stare but not seeing, instead playing through the last day and a half through her head. She was sleeping in her bed when several men came into her room to take her away. They managed to do so but not without suffering heavy losses. The ones who died did so in inhumane ways. Vomiting up blood and their organs on the spot, boils and welts developing all over their bodies as they collapsed screaming until they died. Some of them didn't even show any external signs of pain, they just fell over dead. And it was all because of her.

She didn't know how she was doing it, she didn't know why they were coming to take her away but the panic set in and all she wanted was for it to stop. It was the first time she intentionally hurt another living creature.

Even the ones who survived would carry scars and horrific deformities for the rest of their life.

Once they threw her in the cage and locked the door the cycle of death only continued. Her emotions running high as fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins, her powers even penetrated the foot thick concrete that separated her and the outside world. She could barely hear the screams of the unfortunate people who died outside of the prison. But she could feel the life leaving their bodies. And that’s what scared her the most.

Because that feeling was a good one. And only bad people liked hurting others. _And I'm not a bad person...am I?_

Maybe they were right. 

Frank's player drew this:  
  



End file.
